


Akihiko Kinky Drabble by Cypher [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Fic written for prompt bloodplay





	Akihiko Kinky Drabble by Cypher [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Akihiko Kinky Drabble by Cypher](http://decyphered.dreamwidth.org/1317.html)  
**Length** : 0:01:13  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Akihiko%20Drabble%20by%20Cypher.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
